Seecok
Natural: "They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, so make sure not to stare at this monster for too long, or else you may be stuck in a mind loop for eternity. The amount of eyes it has, is five times more powerful than any human, which allows it to enter your soul and set it on permanent repeat. Against popular belief, this hypnotic bird-like creature does not see things as clearly as you might think. Each eye moves individually, so putting ten images together makes it hard to familiarize one's self with their environment. They still believe that Shellbeat, and Oaktopus are one in the same." Rare: "How would it be possible to resist looking at the rare Seecok. Definitely something that, if you locked eyes with, would keep your gaze for as long as it wants. Unlike naturals who put your brain in loops, rares are able to tap into you brain waves, with their Mental Teletronic Vision, and control your mind. What could cause such mental power? The answer is quite counter intuitive in the eyes of a Seecok. With fewer eyes, it's able to make out individual things much easier, and can concentrate on specific things for longer. With this new found power, they turn to ancient runes with magical properties to allow it to focus this power into magic. Their favourite is Ansuz." Seasonal: "How did this monster know about this holiday? Maybe it's a descendant of the Gobbleygourd. Who knows. It could just be a coincidence, after all it's just a brown variant. It's not like it resembles any human world animal, usually eaten to give thanks to the world. Nothing to be surprised about. In fact, this could just be a female, but then again, we all know Monsters are genderless." Description Natural: The Seecok is a peacock-like monster with seven blue-green tail feathers, each with a green eye on the top center. The monster's body is light blue, it has three green eyes on its face, in the shape of an upwards pointed triangle, a long yellow beak, with five holes on it, and it has three small feathers coming out the top of its head. The monster has one brown leg, with three toes. Rare: The rare Seecok looks like the natural version, but with pink feather tips, and magenta at the bottom. It has a rounder head, and red eyes. Its feathers now have spirals instead of pupilss in the eyes, and it has a pink, blue, and magenta stripped leg. It has a red neck, and a pink body, with the ancient rune "Ansuz" on its chest. Seasonal: The Seasonal Seecok has brown feathers with beige eyes. It has a dark blue body, and a red snood, underneath its rounded beak. It has a light blue head. Pronunciation See-kok Song This monster plays a flute sound by blowing air through its beak, and tuning the sound through the feathers coming out of its head. Breeding The Seecok is first bred on Water island, then teleported to Mind island at level 15. The rare Seecok is first bred on Mirror Water island, then teleported to Mind island at level 15. The Seasonal Seecok can only be bred on Mind island. Natural/Rare: Reedling + Fwog Seasonal: Screechling + Sarcasticcat Name Origin The name Seecok is a portmanteau of the words peacock; what the monster resembles, and see; because the monster has many eyes. Nicknames If you have a nickname, go here. Trivia * Seecok is one of the eleven Mental monsters who were once the creator's hypothetical triple/quad ethereal monsters. ** Its elements were Plasma, Shadow, and Poison. ** A line in the monster's biography used to be "They still believe Whisps have Tentacles", but is now "They still believe Shellbeat, and Oaktopus are one in the same" because it is no longer on ethereal island. * It used to be a vocal monster with the sound the Whoodunnit currently makes, but was changed for obvious reasons. * The instrument the monster plays is a reference to the "Pied Piper", a fictional character from a children's story who was able to control animals and children with his flute. * This monster has had the biggest design change out of all the Mental monsters. * It has the same breeding combination as Epic Oaktopus. * Seecok was the sixth Mental Monster to get a rare version, December 21st, 2019. ** It's also the fourth single element Mental monster. * All single element rare Mental Monsters are based on their old corresponding Mentalthereals. ** Seecok's was Enchant. ** It has an ancient rune on its chest. This rune is Ansuz, which means receiving messages, signals, or gifts. * Even though Seecok doesn't appear on Fire Haven, or Fire Oasis, it still has a Feast-Ember variant. ** It was the fifth seasonal variant to be created, Nov. 30, 2019. ** It was released with Summer Knowwit, Spooktacle Dounno, Love Hakinnor, and Egg Sinbal. * In its Seasonal bio it states that this variant could be a female version. This is referring to the fact that female peacocks are brown. Category:Monsters Category:Instrumentalists Category:Single Elements Category:Mental Monsters Category:Hypnosis Category:Birds Category:Armless Category:MSM Rewind Category:Males Category:Blue Category:Green Category:Animal-like monsters